Romeo and Juliet
by iluvdance622
Summary: The hunt is over. The Kabras have won. Amy and Dan have been in social services... until now. Now, they are miles apart, in two different foster homes. And when Amy is hurled into a world of love and heartbreak in London...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Thank you very much for clicking on the tab to this story :). Now I hope that you continue reading. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. End of story. Need I say more? No? Good. Also, I do not own the movie 'Letters to Juliet' which inspired me. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet. **

Chapter One: Dreams

_I was standing on a balcony, and he was on the ground below. Looking up at me, with his gorgeous amber eyes, he smiled and asked, in a rich creamy voice, "Coming down, love?"_

_ "Yes," I said, my voice loud and clear, which was a little weird, because normally I would stutter. Fate was being nice, I supposed._

_ I danced down the winding stairway, my silky dress flowing around me. The weird thing was, I didn't remember myself picking out this outfit earlier in the morning..._

_ "I'm waiting," Ian's voice chimed, making me forget all about my voice and my outfit. All I cared about that he was down on the lawn, waiting for me._

_ When I saw him, I started running. I couldn't wait to hold him anymore. To be in his arms... Alas, I was head over heels. _

_ As I got closer, my feet went even faster, and the ground was flying underneath me. I was almost there, when... BOOM. I fell to the ground._

"Amy!" Dan yelled. "Wake up!"

"What?" Amy asked groggily. She sat up and looked around. "Why am I on the floor?"

Dan smirked, like he knew something she didn't. "You were rolling around on your bed, and then, just now, you fell out. Also, the whole time, you were mumbling, 'Ian, Ian.' Oh, and something about white dresses."

"Oh." Amy smacked herself internally. It had all been a dream! The balcony, the princess-lik dress, the confident voice, and... Ian Kabra. Amy understood now. She understood what her unconscious mind hadn't been able to process.

Amy's dream had been a fairy tale. Merely that. Ian was far, far away in London. So far away from Boston, where Amy and Dan were being held in social services. Yes. After the clue hunt had ended, and the Kabras had won, they had gotten caught. The Cahills let their guard down for one moment, and the next thing they knew, they were in the clutches of Aunt Beatrice.

She wished the dream had been real.

The truth was, Amy was head over heels. She had fallen for the Cobra in Korea, and had never truly gotten over him. And now, that Ian wasn't trying to kill her, the feeling was only intensified.

"Amy," Dan said. Amy didn't listen. His voice sounded far away. Amy had been zoning a lot of things out lately, with her newly awakened passion.

Dan, being the impatient boy he was, started snapping his fingers in front of Amy's face. "Amy! Amy!" He tried to get her attention.

Looking up in surprise, she asked, "What?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Out of dream land?" he mumbled. "Are you coming to get breakfast? I heard the slop they serve is gonna be _warm _today."

Both of the Cahills hated the food at the orphanage they were in. It was usually mushy, and smelled like a professional athlete's gym locker. Half the time, it wasn't even cooked, it was straight from the cardboard box it came in. Like the frozen corn they were eating last night. Yummy... not.

It was all Beatrice's fault. (They refused to call her 'Aunt' anymore.) She, being the horrible monster she was, put them in the lowest class, dumpiest, most bug infested, and overall nasty place she could find. Technically, it wasn't even a true orphanage yet, because Dan and Amy were the only ones there. The owner was a rotten snitch who only made the place because he hadn't gone to college and couldn't got a job.

"O-okay. Lets go get some food."

The siblings raced down the stairs, so they wouldn't be accused of being late, when their guardian, Mr. Kinley, (who absolutely hated his job) stopped them.

"I have some great news!" Mr. Kinley exclaimed. "I have found you two families! They are going to adopt you. Isn't that exciting?" A large, false smile plastered the man's face.

Exciting? No! They were going to be at a strangers house, and do activities with a strange family, and it wouldn't even matter if they didn't like them. Amy and Dan had no choice.

Even if the food here _was _crummy, and the place was a complete piece of garbage, at least it was familiar. Plus, they were the only kids there. If Amy and Dan went to a different family, they would probably already have kids, and that would be completely awkward.

"Yeah, great," Dan commented sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, boy," the guardian warned.

"Where's our house?" Amy asked, being the practical one, as always. Dan, as funny as he was, didn't always ask questions that were very important or even relevant to the situation. One time the Cahills were in Malaysia, and while asking a hot dog vender for a hot dog, he asked why the people in the country had funny accents. After that, the hot dog vender didn't like them much.

"Houses," Mr. Kinley corrected.

"Houses?" Dan blurted. "As in we're going to be separated?"

"Well, yes, that's the general idea."

"No! No way! Amy and I are together for life. We're a package deal!" Dan blurted out, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice. And, you're both leaving tonight, at six. It's already seven in the morning, so I'd get packing if I were you." Mr. Kinley smiled, but his eyes were cold, which gave his overall look an evil quality.

Amy was practically in tears. First, that dream, which had broken her heart, and now this? She had horrible luck. Even now, she missed Dan. His math skills, his quirky comments, and his "ninja" moves.

"Wh-where are our h-houses?" Amy tripped over her words.

"Dan, your house is in Maine, by the Atlantic ocean. I hope you enjoy seafood," Mr. Kinley paused for a second to give him another smug half smile, as if it made him cool or something, and then continued, "And Amy, your house is in London. Too bad you'll stick out like a sore thumb without a British accent!" Then, Mr. Kinley started laughing at his own non-existent sense of humor.

Without meaning to, Amy took in a small gasp. That's where Ian was! She couldn't face him. She couldn't. Amy loved him, but also she hated him for winning. Dan and her had never stood a chance. Not when the Kabras had money, connections, and the entire Lucian branch backing them up.

What if... what if the Kabras were her foster family? _No, _Amy reasoned with herself,_ They wouldn't do that. They aren't nice enough._

Still, even in a big city, there was a huge chance of seeing them. And if Amy saw Ian... she didn't know what would happen. Her emotions would be completely out of control, though.

"Hurry along! You need your bags packed! Not that it will take you long," The annoying old man said, mocking them about their lack of personal belongings. "Especially you, Amy. Don't want to forget anything when you're going overseas!"

Mr. Kinley stopped for a moment, and then, as Amy and Dan walked up the stairs, he said, "Best of luck! Hope you don't get airsick!" again, in that horribly irritating superior voice.

**AN: So, like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! Just click the little button below... :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I finally got up chapter two. Sorry it took a while. I couldn't think of any good ideas, and then I was getting it beta-ed by Muse (music4evah). Quality work takes time! Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter Two: A New Life

After a long day on an airplane, most people would be very happy to be back on the ground in an airport.

Amy was not like most people. The whole plane ride she had dreaded getting to England. She had never been good, or even mediocre, at making friends- her small circle (Dan, Nellie, Grace) which had gotten even smaller when Grace died, was her whole world. Opening up to other people was a terrifying concept. Not to mention Amy had no idea what was going to happen to Dan. Would he like his family? Would he have siblings? She prayed that he wouldn't have some horrible family with fighting parents and kids that would set bad influences on her brother. He never had been good with peer pressure...

Time went by much too fast as Amy went through customs and the other airline security checkpoints. The time seemed to just slip off of the plastic wristwatch she wore... The poor girl was shaking from head to toe when she had gotten through every safety measure and was now going to get her luggage.

After she found her small suitcase, and was heading out into the lobby, her hands were sweating and her teeth were gnawing at the inside of her cheek. '_Nervous'_ didn't cover what Amy was feeling right now. She was far beyond _nervous._

What would her family be like? Amy hoped they would be kind. Were they athletic? Or did they sit by a television all day? Were they rich? Amy hoped they weren't incredibly rich, for that would mean she would most likely be going to a lot of balls, and luncheons, and galas... the idea alone gave Amy a headache.

The different possibilities of what her new family might be like ran through Amy's head at a million miles an hour. Her brain was on hyper-drive.

Amy waited for about five minutes, with suspense hanging in the air, when the moment came.

"Amy Cahill?" A rather high pitched, female voice questioned from behind her.

Amy turned around, with quivers running down her spine. In front of her was a woman, who looked to be about thirty five. She had strawberry blonde hair, ocean colored eyes, and full lips. She wore a skirt and silk blouse that looked very expensive. In her hand was a large bag, with a designer logo stitched into the cloth all over.

_Definitely rich,_ Amy thought weakly. Just what she had dreaded.

The woman looked at her patiently, sensing that Amy's shock.

Since words couldn't make their way out of the poor girl's mouth, she simply nodded once.

"Amy!" The lady exclaimed. She clearly was not anxious at all. "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Gabrielle. I've been so excited to have you as part of the family! Come and meet my husband, and our daughter." Gabrielle gestured to a man and a girl. The girl looked to be about Amy's age.

Numbly, Amy walked over to them. She felt hideously small and useless, with her vocal cords shriveling up while Gabrielle chatted on and on. It was going to be a long day.

"This is my husband, Stephan, and this is our daughter, Ali." Gabrielle said.

Amy studied them in silence. Stephan seemed to be in his mid to late thirties as well, with dark hair, tanned skin, and chocolate colored eyes. He was slim, like Gabrielle.

Amy's attention was drawn to the daughter, and her first thought about Ali was that she was very beautiful. She had long, curling dark hair, and tanned skin, like her father, but had her mothers blue eyes.

On closer examination, though, it seemed she was wearing quite a bit of makeup. Her curls seemed too uniformed to be natural. Amy tried not to judge her, but Ali gave off the stereotypical impression of a rich girl. She wasn't glaring or anything, though, so Amy stayed open with her opinion.

"Hello," Stephan greeted. He gave a small wave.

"Welcome to the family," Ali said with a smile that seemed a little cautious, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Amy was still twitchy and tongue-tied. "H-h-hi," she managed to say. Her eyes flitted from person to person, and, despite her thoughts earlier she quickly formed opinions about each of them.

Gabrielle was a strong woman, talkative, and friendly. She must have been athletic, for she was muscular and slim, and yet in a way, she seemed rather delicate... something in the back of her eyes gave off a vague impression of sadness to Amy.

Stephan was quieter, less outgoing than his wife. It was harder to figure things out about him, for he'd only spoken one word. But the way he analyzed Amy, with a cool, measured look, made her think of a professor.

Ali seemed nice enough. She looked like a popular girl who would be snotty and mean, but she had welcomed Amy into her little trio easily. She had a high class aura around her, but hadn't commented, or even looked down on, Amy's sloppy ensemble. Ali was harder to read than the other two, for her face was completely blank, but Amy had a funny feeling that Ali would be constantly surprising her.

"So." Gabrielle started. "To start you with your new life, I think we should go shopping!" She smiled eagerly.

Internally, Amy groaned.

Dan did not like his new family. In the four hours he had been at the dreadful house, he had been only been allowed thirty minutes of television time (with every good channel blocked), had been restricted from video games (because he had already had thirty minutes of T.V. time), and had his computer taken away for "mouthing off at his new mother."

Needless to say, Dan hated his new family. Patricia, the single mother, was unbelievably controlling. The six year old twins- Jack and Jane- were seriously annoying. They would bother Dan outrageously by dragging him into playing "house," "horsie," and "doctor."

"House" was where they pretended to be a family. Actually, it was more that Jane and Jack were being waited on by Dan to their every need. Most of their so called 'needs' were for Dan to make them a mud pie, or fetch them a salad out of grass and twigs.

"Horsie" was even worse. Jane and Jack took turns hopping on Dan's back and guiding him around the yard while he pretended to be a horse. This included him being on his hands and knees. A few bruises were already forming from it.

"Doctor" was Dan's least favorite. The twins pretended that Dan was sick and needed medicine, so they bandaged him up well (er, messily) and fed him medicine, which happened to be whatever concoction the kids could think up. Dan thought he had tasted a blend of spinach, mayonnaise, and mustard. And various spices made their way into Dan's mouth, too.

Not wanting to be attacked by the kids, or as Dan called them, the Mini Beasts, he fled to his room. He hadn't actually seen it yet, but he assumed it couldn't be too horrible.

How wrong he was.

When the jade eyed boy walked into the room, he saw farm animals. _Everywhere._ Pigs, cows, chickens, even llamas. You name it, it was there.

The bedspread was a ranch scene, with a farmer, a plow, and a bunch of other animals. There was a rug on the floor with "Old MacDonald" written on it. And the walls- the walls!- were painted with the top half blue, the bottom half green, like grass and sky. And where the two colors met, there was a white fence. On one wall, there was a garden scene painted.

Dan's eyebrows raised higher than they had ever been before. This was his room! What had they done to it? Dan hadn't expected his family to be mind readers, but at least he had expected something solid and boring, or perhaps a sports themed room. Not this! He held back a scream.

What was with this family? This was worse than Aunt Beatrice! It made Dan miss the orphanage!

_I bet Amy isn't living like this,_ Dan thought with envy.

From downstairs, Patricia's shrill voice screamed, "Dinner!"

Sighing with relief, Dan ran downstairs. It was pretty hard to mess up dinner, so this was the one thing he hadn't been dreading all day.

Little did the boy know he would be eating Vegetable Medley.

**AN: Did you like it? Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Or give me ideas, note questions, tell comments, give concerns, etc. Also, since no italicizing showed up, or the little break between Dan and Amy's lives, I re-put this chapter up after saving it differently. I hope it works! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed, by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Shopping Excursion

Amy was tired of it. The endless mounds of clothing that were heaped up in Ali and Gabrielle's arms, waiting to be tried on, the too-loud pop music, even the sound of the workers greeting new customers at the front of the store.

It was their third hour of shopping for high end clothes to replace Amy's "mismatched pile of boring" (A quote from Gabrielle,) and she just wanted to go see her new home, and lay down on a bed. But apparently, a new wardrobe took priority.

Amy had tried on all sorts of looks, colors, and styles. Sweet, flirty, edgy, mysterious, dark, colorful, fashion forward, laid back, you name it, she had tried it on.

As it turned out, sweet and mysterious tended to be the best fit. And edgy didn't look good at all.

Right now, Amy was trying on a pine green sundress that highlighted her eyes. To her, it wasn't anything particularly special, but apparently it was to her shopping buddies, because their eyes lit up with excitement when they saw her.

This would have been encouraging if they hadn't done that for the last five outfits.

"That is so wonderful!" Ali exclaimed.

"Just darling. The perfect color for you, I think," commented Gabrielle.

Amy didn't say anything, quiet as usual, trying to seem grateful. But the boredom was getting to her.

The day went on in much of the same routine. Wait for outfit, try on outfit, get critiqued on outfit, and, if liked, add the stated outfit to the large pile of things that had already been approved.

Nothing special had been happening at all. Until...

"Oh my gosh," Ali mumbled, looking kind of worried. "Amy, do I look alright to you?"

Startled, Amy mumbled, "Y-yes, why?"

Without speaking, Ali pointed to the entrance of the store.

Amy followed the direction of her finger, and her eyes widened. Tall, lean, and gorgeous, Ian Kabra sauntered into the store, followed by Natalie.

(Amy didn't notice Natalie much.)

Amy blinked a few times, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

She wasn't.

Oh no. Oh no, she thought. He's here...

Ali reacted too, though, her reaction was different than Amy's. Amy had instinctively ducked her head, trying not to be noticed. Ali, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans.

Pulling Amy, who was still in the cream ensemble she had been trying on, by the hand, she walked over to the British heartthrob.

"Hey, Ian." Ali greeted, with a dazzling smile.

Turning around, Ian said, "Hello. Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping with Natalie. And you?"

"Shopping with Amy. She's my new sister. Let me introduce you," Ali suggested. "Amy, meet Ian, Ian, meet Amy."

Amy looked up reluctantly, into Ian's smoldering amber eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Ian came back to reality. "We've met," he quietly stated.

"Oh, where?" Ali asked, not noticing that the two people had gone strangely quiet. Well, it was strange for Ian, anyway. For Amy, this was normal.

"Oh, on a... vacation I took. To Boston, where Amy used to live..." Ian said, not entirely lying.

"Well that's nice." Ali smiled again.

"Yeah." Ian looked dazed.

Ali turned to Amy then, and said, "Don't you need to go try on more outfits? You could really use some more, and I don't want to waste time while you chat." Ali didn't want Amy to interfere with her meeting. Especially now that she knew they had already met.

Amy contemplated this. It was clear that Ali didn't want her around, and that Ali liked Ian. As more than a friend. Leaving would be the good, unselfish thing to do. The right thing to do. But leaving didn't seem like an option to her. She wanted to be around Ian, didn't want to have him and Ali alone together. Amy could count on one hand the number of times she had denied someone what they wanted. (Dan's fantasies, like buying a hot dog stand, or a ninja costume, did not count.) Maybe it was time to add another tally to that total?

"Amy? Are you going to go?" Ali said in her preppy British accent.

Amy, being true to her character, walked off.

Ian, being untrue to his character, walked after her. He tapped on her shoulder, and said, "Stay and talk with us."

Surprised, Amy walked back over, with unwanted butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what that meant. She shouldn't feel like that around Ian. She couldn't. Not after what he did.

Ali looked very displeased, to say the least. She gave a nasty look to Amy, who recoiled from the hatred beaming off of her new sister. She pulled herself back together quickly, though, and started talking to Ian again.

"So, you two know each other. Is there anymore to that story about how you met in Boston?"

"No, why do you ask?" Ian lied smoothly. He really was good at that type of thing. As were all Lucians.

"I just thought you might have like, a history or something." Ali raised one eyebrow, knowing that there was more to the story. She just wasn't sure what.

"Nope, not with us," Ian concluded. Amy blushed furiously, hoping her thick hair would cover her face, which was looking down at the ground.

"Oh." Ali looked relieved. "In that case, you have a polo match after school this Thursday, right?"

"Yes, and I'm inviting both of you to come watch me." Ian smirked, knowing he was the best player on the team.

"Well thank you," Ali said with a smug smile. She wasn't worried about Amy ruining her plans. She'd figure out how to ditch her later. Set her up with a friend after school. Give her rotten food so she'd be sick. Lock her in a closet, if it came to that.

"Yes, I hope to see you then."

"You can bet on it. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ali confidently said. She had Ian wrapped around her little finger. This year would be the year she was waiting for, she knew it. After three years with a crush on him, they could finally become a couple.

"Well, I better get going," Ian said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ali said giddily. School hadn't even started yet and she already had plans with him! Just wait until she told all of her friends.

"Bye," Amy told him, a little too late.

The rest of the day, she sat around, shell shocked, about how she had already seen Ian in a city as big as London. It was a small world after all.

She thought about him so much, she completely forgot that she had school the next day.

The painful flashbacks came at the science museum. That's where Dan and his new family was. Who new simple showcases could deliver so much agony?

Dan had wanted to see the new action movie that had came out in theaters, about a modern Indiana Jones. But Jennifer had stated, "It's too violent," and wouldn't budge her opinion.

Now, Dan was shaking in a corner, his eyes leaking out.

The skeleton, which reminded Dan of their first trip into the catacombs. A collection of samurai swords, bringing back the time in Korea, where the Kabras left them for dead. The shark exhibit made Dan think of when Isabel had tried to feed Amy to a great white... Dan had seen it's eyes and seen black holes, deep dark and hopeless. Worst of all though, was the geologic section. Seeing the hurricane replica, and remembering Lester, and how he had died for something he was never a part of, was what made him crack.

Now, he was compacted into a ball on a sofa, trying to block out all the loss. All the suffering. Images scarier than any action movie could ever hold.

And it was all for nothing. The Kabras had won at the last minute, with Isabel taking the last clue, and making the formula. She had drank it, and become more powerful than anyone could ever imagine.

Dan wondered what happened to the people who made her angry...

Distracting him a little, Jennifer came over. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Crumpling his forehead, Dan asked, "Can we leave?" He hated to feel so weak, crying in front of everybody. Being reduced to an emotional wreck. The least Jennifer could do was bring him home, away from the crowd.

"Sure. Let's go." Jennifer agreed, for once going Dan's way.

Dan's past haunted him until he fell asleep that night.


End file.
